Harry's Secret in his 6th Year
by ckat44
Summary: COMPLETED! NOT WORTH READING! WARNING YOU! Harry is keeping something but soon people start to find out and they help him put his plans into action. Will it all work out in the end? What will happen to Vodemort? No SLASH
1. The Pain

This is my first fanfic ever! I hope you like it and remember stories always get better! Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything but the plot, blah blah blah.  
  
Before you read, just know that this story takes place at the beginning of the school year of his sixth year and contains OOTP spoilers! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Pain  
  
Harry woke up in his bed at Hogwarts. He looked around and saw Ron snoring a couple beds over and Hedwig asleep on a perch that Harry just put next to his bed. He had never felt better on the outside but on the inside he had a rush of guilt. Only two people know why. Since it was Harry second day of his 6th year at Hogwarts and he had prefect responsibilities he woke Ron up and put on his robe. Dumbledore had made him prefect. Harry didn't care that much but did stick to his duty.  
  
He ran out of the dormitory and found Hermione reading of course. She had been waiting for Harry and Ron to go down to breakfast. They all went to the Great Hall and talked to the first years a bit. From a distance Harry could see Snape glaring at Harry like always.  
  
Snape somehow had gotten back under the trust of Voldemort and was spying for the order yet again. "That old git is staring at you again," said Ron. "He probably is upset that he got in trouble for not giving you occlumency lessons. Dumbledore is teaching you right Harry"? Harry wasn't really listening to Ron but said yes anyway. He had other things on his mind that not even they knew about.  
  
Harry said bye and left to go to his Potion masters class. Hermione and Ron both had divinations. As Harry was trying to pay attention to Snape mumbling to the class how a potion can make you hear nothing for 5 days. Harry then felt a sharp pain in is right arm. "Ow," he screamed and everyone stopped pretending to listen to the professor to look at Harry grab his arm and run out the door. Snape saw this and since he had also felt the pain, (but was so used to it) a sudden realization came into Snape's mind. Snape told the class to get out and potkeyed to Dumbledore's room immediately.  
  
"I have to go, I am being called. I think so is someone else," he said painfully to the Headmaster. I will tell you what I think when I get back but it has to do with Mr. Potter." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows slightly but motioned his hand for him to go. "Don't get killed Severus. We need you" advised Dumbledore and with that said Snape left the office.  
  
Hours later Harry went in search of his friends. He wanted to talk to them since they were the closest things to family he had. He wasn't depressed but he was sad. He was still in disbelief that Sirius died just a couple of months ago. He still couldn't say it out loud. How was Potions Harry?" asked Hermione. Uh.erm.fine. I left early because I wasn't feeling well. Snape didn't look to happy about that though." He tried to laugh quietly. What's wrong Harry? What aren't you telling us? WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I AM STILL GETTING OVER SIRIUS'S D..." He couldn't finish the sentence and left to see anyone who wouldn't know he was hiding something. He wondered if Grawp was still in the forbidden forest and he grabbed his invisibility cloak and headed towards Hagrid's hut. He turned into the forest and weaved his way deep in until he heard the heavy breathy of a sleeping giant that he knew would be Grawp. "Silencio," whispered Harry as he pointed his wand at the big giant that most would considered small. He did this so Grawp wouldn't be alarmed. He woke him up and took the charm off of him.  
  
"Arry!" screamed Grawp. "Hello Grawp. You are the only one I can talk to now because you can't even understand me. I feel I have to tell someone even if that someone can't understand. I am spying on Voldemort." Grawp stomped his feet when he heard this name but then stopped so he could listen to Harry. "I think Snape knows and I don't know what I can do. No one can find out because if Voldemort found out what I was up to then all HELL would break loose. He is already suspicious about me now"  
  
I hope you all are enjoying my first fan fic. I will continue to write it but I hope I can have some positive reviews or any reviews at all. This story will get better! 


	2. Snape's Suspicions

This is my first fanfic ever! I hope you like it and remember stories always get better! Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything but the plot, blah blah blah.  
  
Before you read, just know that this story takes place at the beginning of the school year of his sixth year and contains OOTP spoilers!  
  
Snape's Suspicions  
  
Harry said bye to his giant friend and put on his invisibility cloak. As he walked back up to Hogwarts his mind was racing with thoughts.  
  
It was true. Harry had become a spy, a death eater. He had received the dark mark on his arm and was now trusted by Voldemort. Days after Sirius fell into the arch he was miserable. He was moping around lying on his bed at Privet Drive. He wanted to get back at Voldemort. He wanted to hurt Lestrange and he wanted it to all be over.  
  
Harry was lost in thought when he got an idea. He would become a trustworthy deatheater. He would spy and find out Voldemort's weaknesses and he would end the monstrous wizard's life at last.  
  
Harry had a hard time coming up with an idea about how to get Voldemort to trust him but he soon found his answer. He would get caught and thrown in the Riddle house where Voldemort certainly was. He would then tell him his life meant nothing without his godfather and he wanted to receive the dark mark. Harry knew that it wouldn't be that easy so he told him he would take verataserum (a/n sorry I don't know how to spell it, I will look it up if I'm wrong() to prove it. Harry knew he could outstand the potion.  
  
Harry's plan worked. Harry soon went to the meetings held by Voldemort himself.  
  
Harry also knew that Snape was a spy so he made sure he wasn't recognizable. If Snape found out then Dumbledore would find out. If Dumbledore found out then he surely would stop him from spying.  
  
Snape was suspicious and Harry knew it. When Harry got back to Hogwarts he saw Snape in the Great Hall.  
  
"Potter," hissed Snape.  
  
"Professor Snape," Harry replied.  
  
"Why did you run out of my room earlier? Something wrong with your arm?" Snape asked.  
  
"I.erm. I hit my arm on the corner of the table and ran to Madame Pomphrey, I have to go.  
  
Snape glanced at Harry's arm and saw a mark stamped in him. His shirt was covering part of it up and when Harry noticed that Snape saw it he quickly turned around and pulled his sleeve down almost to the point of it ripping.  
  
Harry went back to the common room and saw Hermione and Ron sitting there yet again.  
  
"Hermione, I'm trying to work! I don't need you commenting on everything I'm doing!"  
  
"Fine Ron, I'm going to read I'm my dormitory," and she stormed off.  
  
Ron saw Harry and immediately forgot about Hermione. "Hello Harry," Ron said excitedly. "People were saying you stormed out of Potions today. Is Snape giving you a hard time? What a smelly git.  
  
"Yeah Ron." Harry lied as he fell on a recliner. He had a lot on his mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Professor Dumbledore, I think our young potter is up to something," exclaimed Snape just moments after he saw Harry in the Great Hall. I think I saw the D.. Dark Mark.  
  
Professor Dumbledore dint change his expression and didn't look mad or surprised. "I'm sure it was nothing, he said. "But I will talk to him later. I am sure that Harry Potter would never go over to the dark side. He is smarter then that. I doubt that he would even become a spy. Now I will take care of Harry. You go back to your dungeons now."  
  
With that said Snape left feeling a little angrier then when he first came in. Potter was hiding something and he new it!  
  
A/N- I know this chapter is short but I will try to make them longer! Please review for I need your comments. They are what keep me going! I hope you like the story so far and I will try and update a chapter a day or 2! I will stick with this story until the very end! I am also going to try and make the chapters longer but so far I think how long they are are just fine. Tell me what you think in the reviews! 


	3. Dumbledore

This is my first fanfic ever! I hope you like it and remember stories always get better! Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything but the plot, blah blah blah.  
  
Before you read, just know that this story takes place at the beginning of the school year of his sixth year and contains OOTP spoilers!  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Moments later Hermione ran to Harry and pulled him off his chair.  
  
"Come on!" she yelled. "We are going to be late for Divinations"  
  
Harry got up and grabbed his books. Just as he was about to leave the portrait hole Professor McGonagall met him and gave him a note.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you Mr. Potter, Run along now"  
  
"Well Harry, I will tell Professor Trelawney where you are. See you soon," Hermione told him.  
  
Harry got to the gargoyles and said the password, which was "Diggory." Dumbledore thought he would honor Cedric but when he had to say it he felt memories rush back into his mind and he felt sick.  
  
"Hello professor Dumbledore," Harry greeted the old man petting a phoenix known as Fawkes.  
  
"Ah, Harry I've been expecting you. How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine," Harry muttered.  
  
Are you really fine? Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger informed me that you were not doing to well. They are worried about you."  
  
"Fine then let me rephrase my answer", Harry spat not meaning to be rude. "Besides the fact that the closest thing I have to a father is dead and its all my fault, the fact that Voldemort and his deatheaters are after me and everywhere I go reminds me of Sirius, I'm fine."  
  
"Harry I told you it was not your fault about what happen to your godfather."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."grumbled Harry.  
  
"Well I also have another question I would like to ask you," Dumbledore said with that same twinkle in his eye that he always had even when he wasn't happy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I would like to see your arm and I hope what professor Snape said he saw isn't there."  
  
Harry turned away and said nothing.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"There is nothing on my arm," Harry lied.  
  
"Then you will so gladly let me see it please?"  
  
"Why," Harry said trying to stall.  
  
Professor Dumbledore sat up straight and looked at Harry. He no longer had the twinkling eye and he looked tired. Harry was scared of what Professor Dumbledore might find if he looked at his arm. He would most certainly find the dark mark, which Dumbledore was most likely expecting to find.  
  
"Let me see your arm Harry," Dumbledore said a lot louder this time.  
  
Harry lifted up his sleeve and just what Dumbledore was hoping he wouldn't find was there. The Dark mark.  
  
"Harry."  
  
Harry didn't say anything but he pulled his sleeve down and walked toward the door. He couldn't tell Dumbledore. Not yet, not now. Dumbledore wouldn't understand. Harry tried to open the door but just like last June he couldn't open it.  
  
"Please let me out!"  
  
"Harry we need to talk, I don't want this little meeting ending up like last year when you broke some of my stuff"  
  
"Oh the meeting where you told me I was a prophecy and I had to either be killed by the dark lord or be a murderer just after the only family I truly had died?" spat Harry.  
  
"Harry please sit down," Dumbledore said calmly like nothing was going on. When he spoke calmly like that it made Harry want to throw stuff around the room. Harry sat down and looked at his fingers. He couldn't look at the wise old man who was now looking directly at Harry's scar.  
  
When did you receive the mark Harry?  
  
"Harry knew he had to say something.  
  
"In the summer," he said softly like he was ashamed  
  
"When?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Harry this is serious, please answer my question, When did Voldemort give you the dark mark?"  
  
Harry started to cry and he told him everything. After he was done talking Dumbledore looked shocked.  
  
"Harry you cant be doing this!" yelled Dumbledore.  
  
Harry still in tears got up and left. This time the door opened. Harry ran straight to his common room and took out a picture of Sirius. He stared at it. He knew Dumbledore would soon call for him again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
a/n thanks to my reviewers! I am really having fun doing this story! I really love this chapter. Next Dumbledore is going to bring Snape into the picture.. Read and find out more, I update almost twice a day! Keep on r&r! 


	4. Snape's Little Chat

This is my first fanfic ever! I hope you like it and remember stories always get better! Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything but the plot, blah blah blah.  
  
Before you read, just know that this story takes place at the beginning of the school year of his sixth year and contains OOTP spoilers! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Snape's Little Chat -------------------------  
  
After Harry left, Professor Snape was called to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Professor Snape, I need your help," Dumbledore explained. "Mr. Potter does have the dark mark. He got it after being depressed from the loss of his godfather and wanting revenge. He needs your help."  
  
"How should I help Potter?" hissed Snape.  
  
"We both know that you are a spy. I want you to watch out for young Harry. Let me know if anything happens. He wants revenge and knowing Mr. potter he will get it or die trying. I wish it were different but it isn't. I also need you to talk to him."  
  
"Me talk to Potter?" said Snape in disgust. (A/n, just to tell u I am not going to make this a story about Snape going soft or anything so don't worry! (  
  
Dumbledore gave him a look and continued. "Harry is confused. You have to help him. I am forcing you to help him!" Dumbledore practically yelled.  
  
"Has Potter gone to the dark side?" asked Snape.  
  
"No and he doesn't plan on going. I do not like this one bit but I don't think I can stop him. We need to do everything in our power to make sure Harry stays light. I will inform Remus, Arthur and Molly but for now I want you to go talk to Harry. Try not to be so mean to him either."  
  
Snape left and went back to his dungeon.  
  
The next day Harry woke up after a restless night sleep. For some reason his scar hasn't hurt him since he became a spy. Harry went to Potions class and Snape asked Harry to stay afterward. Harry was shocked.  
  
"Listen to me potter," Snape said coldly." Dumbledore would like me to inform you of the dangers you are truly in. As much as it pains me to say it, I can barely handle it. I was told by the headmaster to spy for you so you don't have to."  
  
"Its too late Snape, I'm not evil. Just like you right?"  
  
"Professor Snape," he quickly corrected him.  
  
"I know I am in danger but it is the only way I think I can kill him and get re."  
  
"Revenge Potter?" You should know by now that it isn't that easy. How did you get Voldemort to trust you anyway?"  
  
That is my business Professor Snape. Harry emphasized professor."  
  
"Not anymore. I will ask the Headmaster but now unfortunately this is my business too. As much as you think I am evil I am in the order also. Dumbledore is also forcing me to help you."  
  
"Thank you for your generosity but I think I can handle myself."  
  
Harry left and went to his other classes. It seems like he has been distance to Ron and Hermione ever since the end of last year. They still don't even know about the prophecy.  
  
Harry found Ron and Hermione arguing yet again. He was going to tell them about the events happening but he knew he couldn't. He tried to act normal.  
  
"Hi Hermy," said Harry. "Hi Ron!"  
  
They talked for a while like old times. They didn't realize Harry felt miserable. They talked about Quidditch and last years Owls. Hermione got 12 owls and Harry got 11. Ron got nine.  
  
Later after Potions essays and research on Scrumdats Harry collapsed into his bed and fell asleep immediately. He woke up with not his scar burning but his arm. Voldemort was calling. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* a/n Cliffies! I know! I update so often because this is so much fun! Keep reviewing please because that is what keeps me going. Also just know that Snape won't go soft! I hate when stories have Snape go unrealistically soft. I hope you like the story so far and I will update lots more tomorrow! Bye Bye! 


	5. Voldemort Once Again

This is my first fanfic ever! I hope you like it and remember stories always get better! Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything but the plot, blah blah blah.  
  
Before you read, just know that this story takes place at the beginning of the school year of his sixth year and contains OOTP spoilers!  
  
~**~*~*~*  
  
Voldemort Once Again  
  
**~~**~~**~~** Harry grabbed his arm and headed toward the Riddle house. He wasn't the only deatheater there. There were 4 others. Luscious, Snape and two others who had masks on were there.  
  
"Ahh." hissed Voldemort. "Potter, my loyal deatheater who so gladly came to join me. I know that I have already given you truth potion but just to make sure you are truly on my side."Crucio!" he screamed at Harry.  
  
Harry fought it so hard but he didn't want to let Voldemort know he could fight potions or spells. He learned to fight Cruico and the verataserum.  
  
Harry screamed while in pain for 2 minutes. He felt like every bone in his body was breaking from his pinky toe all the way up to his neck. His head felt like it would explode.  
  
Snape tried not to make an expression as Harry screamed in agony.  
  
Harry got up slowly and weakly after 3 minutes had past and bowed down to Voldemort.  
  
"Yes," Voldemort said. "I think you are with us now."  
  
Harry's mind was racing. He knew he had to find out his weaknesses but he also knew he had to be trusted more.  
  
Harry got up and was dismissed as well as Snape and two other deatheaters. Luscious stayed back. Harry left but he didn't know they were talking about him.  
  
"You think he really is on our side Master?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"No I don't," he hissed back.  
  
"What if he is a spy?"  
  
"He probably is but I am planning on killing him in his seventh year."  
  
"Why his seventh?"  
  
"I need to get Potter to show me his weaknesses. I will carry out the Prophecy and rule the world."  
  
Harry got back to Hogwarts and saw Snape waiting for him.  
  
"Potter,"Snape said as he emphasized his name.  
  
"Snape. How's life," Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
"You handled the cruciotus curse pretty well."  
  
"Yeah, well I have been though it before. "  
  
"Have you really?" Snape asked not really caring what the answer was.  
  
Harry started to walk away but was halted by Professor Snape's arm.  
  
"Potter, you may not walk away from me until I am done talking," Snape yelled. You can fight the curse can't you? It was all an act wasn't it?"  
  
Harry didn't answer. It was all an act. Harry spent the whole summer learning how to fight curses and potions.  
  
"Answer me Potter."  
  
"Yes," Harry muttered.  
  
Snape gave him a look and walked away.  
  
Harry found Hermione and Ron. Hi you guys. I have had such a long day. What's new with you two?  
  
Hermione sighed as she lifted her head from a book.  
  
"I can't take Arithmancy this year. I already am taking too many classes," she said sadly.  
  
"We haven't seen you in a while Harry", said Ron with a mouthful of Bertie Botts every flavored beans. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just busy, he lied." Ron went back to picking out all the gross beans and Hermione went back to reading her book. It was entitled Things Wizard's don't Know about Muggles.  
  
Hermy," said Harry. "You are muggle born. You know everything about Muggles.  
  
"I know she replied coolly. I am interested though."  
  
Harry shrugged and was about to head to the library to do some DADA homework when Ron spoke up.  
  
"Harry." he said.  
  
"What Ron? What is the matter?"  
  
"Is that a.what is that on your.. Harry."  
  
Ron couldn't get the words out. Hermione was curios and he glanced at Harry arms. Harry's sleeve was pulled up a little so it showed the Dark mark.  
  
Hermione screamed. "Harry! That's a.a.a.that's a dark Mark on your arm!"  
  
Then she fainted with her head on her book with a horrible expression.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N Thank you to all my reviewers! This is really fun! Just to tell you, remember Harry isn't evil. He is a spy because he wants revenge. I said that earlier so don't hate me.( I am getting addicted to writing this story. I know I haven't put Quidditch or anything to it but that will come. Also be patience. I will mention most stuff that I should! Thank you all for reading! Now I am going to write chapter 6!  
  
Next Chapter- what will Hermione and Ron think? Should Harry tell them? Dun dun dun... 


	6. Ron and Hermione's Reaction

This is my first fanfic ever! I hope you like it and remember stories always get better! Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything but the plot, blah blah blah.  
  
Before you read, just know that this story takes place at the beginning of the school year of his sixth year and contains OOTP spoilers!  
  
Thank you cool cat for your review, which I really needed. I changed some stuff so it is now better.  
  
~**~*~*~*  
  
Ron and Hermione's Reaction  
  
Ron and Harry both ran to Harry. Ron gave him a deathly glare.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry didn't know if he should tell Ron and Hermione he isn't really a death eater. If somehow Voldemort gave them a truth potion then he would find out he wasn't as loyal as he thought. Harry thought that Voldemort didn't even trust him that well. He was right too. Voldemort didn't trust him. Why would he? Harry has been fighting Voldemort for years now and there was no possible way that he could trust him. Not yet at least. Harry knew he had to do something to make Voldemort trust him. It was his only chance in finding out his true weaknesses. What Harry didn't know was Voldemort was looking for Harry's weaknesses. Harry sat there not talking. He couldn't decide whether to tell them the truth. He didn't want them thinking he was a deatheater but he also didn't want to tell them because of a truth potion. He didn't know what to do so he decided to stall. He covered up his arm and spoke.  
  
"Ron, I will explain as soon as Hermione wakes up. We have to get her to the hospital wing."  
  
Harry hoisted her up on his shoulder and Ron walked with Harry to the hospital wing with the most frightened expression.  
  
No one said anything while Hermione was recovering. She woke up a half an hour later and Ron and Harry sat at the end of her bed. She looked almost petrified.  
  
"Harry, did I see what I think I saw?" she squeaked.  
  
Ron said nothing.  
  
"Listen you guys," he said. "I have to tell you what I should have told you a long time ago. Im a spy."  
  
"A spy?" asked Hermione. I don't think Voldemort trust you. What if he knows you are one. I mean you cant really expect him to trust you.  
  
I don't think he trust me but I am going to try and make him trust me. Somehow.  
  
"What does Dumbledore think about this Harry? You could get hurt or more likely you could be killed," exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Dumbledore doesn't like it one bit."  
  
Then he told them everything after checking no one was around ofcourse. He told them how he was feeling depressed over the summer and how he wanted revenge. He told them about the cruciotus curse and what he had to go through. He told them everything about getting the dark mark and the conversations he had with Snape and Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry, you could be killed," screeched Hermione still in shock.  
  
It's the only way. It is dangerous that I even told you. No one can find out. Even if Voldemort doesn't trust me I will make him. In fact I have an idea about how I can persuade him to trust me.  
  
"How?" asked Ron?  
  
"Well first I have to figure it out a little bit more but Ron," harry said loudly enough to make them jump. "Do you think Fred and George still have those cloning beanies?"  
  
"Yeah they do Harry, They tried to trick me by cloning pig."  
  
"Ok then, I will need some and I will need your help."  
  
"What is this all-"  
  
Harry interrupted Hermione. "I will explain later. I have to go think."  
  
With that said he left to go to the library. He had to get his ideas organized.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N, I changed it so Voldemort acted like he didn't trust Harry because of a helpful review that made me realize he wouldn't trust him right off the back. I hope you all like this story. I have a lot of ideas but if u would like to tell me some then you can just email me. Please keep reviewing! 


	7. Cloning Beanies

This is my first fanfic ever! I hope you like it and remember stories always get better! Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything but the plot, blah blah blah.  
  
Before you read, just know that this story takes place at the beginning of the school year of his sixth year and contains OOTP spoilers!  
  
Yeah chappie 7 should be good! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Cloning Beanies  
  
Harry didn't go to the library but did go to his dormitory to think. He wanted a way that could persuade Voldemort to believe that he is truly on his side. He thought that by using Fred and Georges Cloning beanies he could clone Ron and kill the clone. It was a little extreme but it was the only way.  
  
To make sure Ron wasn't caught he could put a disguise charm on him for the time being. All that he needed was Ron to agree. He of course didn't want to put Ron in any danger. This was the best idea he had.  
  
Harry wrote a letter to Fred and George. He ran up to the owelry and read it to himself.  
  
Dear Fred and George, I really need you to send me cloning beanies. It is very important. I will pay you if you want but it is urgent! Please send them as soon as possible. You will be helping a lot of people.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry looked at it and decided it was fine. He found Hedwig who was flying on the ceiling. "  
  
I need you to take this to Fred and George Weasley. It is important," he told the beautiful snowy owl.  
  
Hedwig nipped his ear like he understood and was off.  
  
Harry bumped into Malfoy. Malfoy saw something on his arm and Harry quickly covered it up. Harry just looked at Harry and gave a wide grin.  
  
"It is about time Potter," he said.  
  
"Oh shove it Malfoy," said Harry as he took out his wand.  
  
Harry was tired of dealing with Draco.  
  
"What is the Meaning of this Mr. Potter? Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
She let them go after giving them both a look. Harry went back to finish up his work. He had to plan everything but he had Occlumency lessons with Dumbledore. Harry walked up to the gargoyles and said the password.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter," greeted the friendly looking old man.  
  
"Hi," muttered Harry.  
  
"I don't think you necessarily need Occlumency considering your connections with Voldemort. I think we need to talk about this though."  
  
"Do you have a plan?" he asked as if it were no big deal.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
Harry forced himself to tell the Headmaster all about his plan with the cloning beanies.  
  
"Well it sounds like you have figured this all out but what does Mr. Weasley think about this?"  
  
"Well I haven't told him yet but I think he will agree, if not I will find someone else to clone."  
  
"Harry are you doing this all because of Sirius?"  
  
"No," he screamed with a red face. I am doing this to get back at the person who ruined my life, who killed my family and a person I loved. I am doing this because I am famous for the wrong reasons and the stupid scar that hasn't even burned since I received that stupid death mark."  
  
Harry was scared. He didn't want to admit it but he was. He didn't want anyone else he loved to die. He thought it wasn't fair that he was the person who had to go through all of this and not Neville. It wasn't fair that Sirius died and Cedric. It wasn't fair that the people he cared about had to keep a close eye on themselves. It just wasn't fair.  
  
I know it isn't fair Harry. It just isn't. ~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N, Keep reviewing you guys! This story is so much fun! I love writing and I hope you love reading it. In the next chapter there will be some surprises so be ready! 


	8. Hufflepuff verse Gryffindor

This is my first fanfic ever! I hope you like it and remember stories always get better! Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything but the plot, blah blah blah.  
  
Before you read, just know that this story takes place at the beginning of the school year of his sixth year and contains OOTP spoilers!  
  
I didn't really want to write this chapter but I thought it should go in here because every story about Harry should have a little bit about Quidditch! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~* Gryffindor verse Hufflepuff ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up the next morning and remembered he had a Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. He looked around for anyone in the dormitories when he realized he overslept. He ran downstairs after he grabbed his firebolt to the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
"Hello mate," greeted Ron  
  
"Ron, why didn't you wake me up?" he yelled.  
  
"Well you didn't look like your were feeling well so I let you sleep."  
  
"Ron, I am lucky enough that Ginny let me even have the seeker position back. I don't think I can afford to oversleep again."  
  
Harry walked towards his team with Ron. Everyone was ready to go. Blaise was commentating.  
  
"And here is Hufflepuff out on the field," he yelled into the microphone with lots of spirit.  
  
The Hufflepuff team flew out on their brooms and took their position not looking nervous at all.  
  
"Here comes the Gryffindor team!"  
  
Harry flew up high on the field along with his teammates. The balls were flown up in there air and the game had begun.  
  
The quaffle almost hit Harry but he swerved. He kept an eye out for the Snitch.  
  
"Hufflepuff scores!" shouted Blaise.  
  
Harry wanted the game to be over fast. He had to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
He saw a shiny golden ball fluttering through the air and raced towards it. So did the Hufflepuff seeker. While he was chasing the Snitch trying to catch it he saw a cloaked figure. He stopped in his tracks but remembered the Snitch so he sped up. Malfoy was cheering Harry on. Harry knew this was because of the mark he saw on his arm.  
  
Malfoy thinks he is a deatheater and was very overjoyed.  
  
Harry couldn't stop think about Malfoy and the cloaked figure he didn't realize that the snitch was all caught. They had lost.  
  
"Hufflepuff wins!" screamed Blaise and all the Hufflepuffs cheered.  
  
Harry greeted Ron down by the stands. "Bad loss mate, what's up"?  
  
Harry told him he would tell them later and he followed Ron back to the common room where they found Hermione.  
  
Hermione gave him a look but then realized she had it and quickly changed it to a slight smile.  
  
"Did you win?"  
  
"No," explained Harry. "I was racing towards the snitch along with the other seeker and I got distracted. I saw a cloaked figure and I think it was a deatheater."  
  
"Probably Malfoy," spat Ron.  
  
"You better tell Dumbledore, Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"Harry did you hear Malfoy cheering for you," said Ron disgustingly.  
  
"Do you think he knows about you Harry?" asked a fearful Hermione.  
  
"He thinks I am a deatheater. He saw my mark in the halls."  
  
"Harry. you sort of are a deatheater," said Hermione softly.  
  
"He thinks I'm an evil deatheater!' he screamed!  
  
No one spoke.  
  
"You think I'm evil."  
  
"We don't think your evil Harry," exclaimed Hermione. But you could turn evil for all we know. They could do stuff to you."  
  
We know you aren't evil and speaking for myself I know you won't turn evil. We are just worried about you. I wish I could help you, said Ron sadly.  
  
"You can help me Ron. You will see. Hermione, I know I am in danger but I have always been in danger since the day I was born. I can't really do anything about it though. I really think I can handle myself," he said quietly.  
  
I" know Harry, I know." Hermione whispered.  
  
*A/N I liked this chapter more than I thought I would! I am off to write another so keep reading and reviewing! I update almost twice a day and at least one a day so I hope you will read until I am done! 


	9. Parcels galore

This is my first fanfic ever! I hope you like it and remember stories always get better! Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything but the plot, blah blah blah.  
  
Before you read, just know that this story takes place at the beginning of the school year of his sixth year and contains OOTP spoilers!  
  
A/N- I wrote this chapter for a reply to a review I got, and so it continues.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Happy Holidays  
  
Before Harry knew it he awoke it was Christmas morning. He saw run with a huge pile of Presents and a pile for himself. He carried the gifts to the common room where he met up with Hermione and they opened their gifts together.  
  
Harry got the usual sweater from Mrs. Weasley and a batch of goodies. Ron gave him a case of butterbear and Hermione gave him a book entitled When there is No One Else Around. He got other stuff from Hagrid and Lupin and the whole order as well. When he was all done unwrapping the gifts into a messy pile Hedwig flew up to him and dropped a note on Harry's lap.  
  
It said,  
  
Harry, Happy Christmas. I would like to speak to you as soon as possible. I will be unavailable later but I found something out that I think you should know.  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
Harry made his way to the headmaster office and said the password.  
  
"Harry," the Headmaster said. I have been wondering why Voldemort hasn't already killed you when he gave you the dark mark."  
  
"He can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"When Voldemort tried to kill me in June he used a lot of his power and became weak. He used a curse that backfired on him. He said it was hard to believe. He also said that he would rather have me on his side than be dead."  
  
"That is what I wanted to tell you Harry but I am glad you already know."  
  
"Is that all Professor?"  
  
"One last thing," the old wizard said. I have a present for you. After all, it is Christmas.  
  
Harry stifled a small laugh and took the wrapped parcel. He unwrapped it and saw that it was a golden case where you can put your wand.  
  
"Wow, thank you so much!"  
  
"I thought you might need it," he smiled.  
  
Happy Christmas Professor, he said on his way out.  
  
Harry ran to the Great hall and found Hermione and Ron eating breakfast.  
  
"Harry, this came from Hedwig for you, Ron said.  
  
Ron gave him a wrapped little box. On it there was a note.  
  
Harry, Sorry it took so long but we had to supply our stash a bit. Here are some cloning beanies and instructions on how to use them. Happy Christmas!  
  
Fred and George  
  
Harry unwrapped the beanies and found 8 little pills. They were red and the instructions said,  
  
To clone something feed 4 pills to the thing you are cloning. Then in 10 minutes time there will appear a real clone. It will live for one weak and can be killed just like humans.  
  
Harry put them away.  
  
"Ron," he said. "I need to ask you for some help."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- this is a short chappie I know but I hope you like it! Keep reviewing please! Thank you to all who reads my story! 


	10. The Plan

This is my first fanfic ever! I hope you like it and remember stories always get better! Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything but the plot, blah blah blah.  
  
Before you read, just know that this story takes place at the beginning of the school year of his sixth year and contains OOTP spoilers!  
  
A/N- Wow this is the 10th chapter in a couple days! I am going to keep updated multiple times a day and after I write this chapter I am going to go back to all the chapters and fix the little mistakes and grammatical errors. Happy reading!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Plan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron looked at Harry suspiciously but said ok.  
  
"Ron, I need you to clone yourself. I am going to kill your clone in front of Voldemort."  
  
"What?" yelled Ron. "Kill?"  
  
I know, I know. It isn't as big as you think. The clones disappear after a little while anyway.  
  
"Ok," Ron Stammered.  
  
Here is the confusing part. I need to go into the restricted section and find an appearance spell. I need to put it on you so Voldemort won't know that you are alive.  
  
Ron was shocked. He thought that Harry wasn't thinking about anyone but himself. What if Harry's plan didn't go the way he planned. What would happen to Ron?  
  
Ron said he would think about it and he went to talk to the Headmaster.  
  
"Hello Mr. Weasley," greeted Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Professor I need your help. Do you know what Harry wants to do? He wants to disguise me!  
  
"And what do you think about that."  
  
"I think Harry isn't thinking this all through. I hate to only be thinking about myself but what if something happens to me?"  
  
"That way of thinking is normal in this case, he said. However, I have an idea. You will not need to be cloned. We can clone Harry cousin. Voldemort has never met Mr. Dursley.  
  
It all made perfect sense. The headmaster told Ron all about his idea. They would clone Dudley and kill the clone. Since Voldemort never met him he would never know that he wasn't real. It was perfect.  
  
Ron ran to tell Harry about the change of plans and Harry agreed. It was also one less trip to the restricted section.  
  
A week later Dumbledore wrote a letter to Dudley. The Professor made it so after he took the 4 pills the clone would appear in his office.  
  
The clone arrived within the fortnight. It was time to put his plan in action. Dudley would use a portkey to go the riddle house with a special portkey. As soon as Harry said the secret word witch was "Yes sir" Dudley would be dragged in but the deatheater that happened to be Snape.  
  
The plan worked out perfectly. Voldemort called for Harry and when Harry was asked to do something he said the secret words. Snape then dragged the clone in and Voldemort decided to see if Harry really was dark. He ordered him to kill him and Harry used the "avada kedavra" curse. It worked but left Harry very weak.  
  
Lusious was there again and when Harry pretended to leave they spoke.  
  
"Luscious ask the question you asked me along time ago," spat Voldemort.  
  
"Uh. Oh. Do you trust Potter?"  
  
"I really do now. He killed that boy without hesitation. I know he wouldn't do that if he weren't."  
  
Voldemort was too much of an idiot to realize it was a set up. That didn't matter to Harry or anyone else for that matter. His plan had worked.  
  
Now there was the matter of finding out Voldemort's true weaknesses and defeating him and the deatheaters once and for all.  
  
Harry had too much on his mind to think that Voldemort was trying to find out the same information about Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/n- this chapter was so much fun! I love reading reviews so thank you to my reviewers! I plan on the next chapter having a Conversation with Lusious. Keep reading please! 


	11. The Decision

Disclaimer- I do not own anything but the plot, blah blah blah.  
  
A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days. I went out of town for the 4th of July.  
  
The Decision  
  
"Master how can you think Potter is loyal. He has been through so much because of you. I don't think he would suddenly change his mind."  
  
"Malfoy, I have observed Potter and came to a conclusion. Harry was so depressed that he had no reason to live. That boy lost everything he had because of me and he probably knows he is next," Voldemort said with a grin on his face.  
  
"And what if he is lying?"  
  
"Well then it will be more trouble for him. I need him and even if he isn't with us now, he soon will be."  
  
Then the conversation ended.  
  
When Harry got back from his meeting he went straight to Dumbledore to tell him what happened and that his plan worked.  
  
Dumbledore was pleased and Harry knew that he was now a trusted deatheater.  
  
Dumbledore congratulated Harry on a job well done and sent him to Snape. He had to tell Harry something.  
  
Harry made his way down to the dungeon slowly dragging his feet. He didn't want to talk to Snape. He knew that Snape would tell him to stop being a spy if he didn't want to be killed.  
  
Harry knocked on the door.  
  
"Come," said a hoarse voice.  
  
Harry opened the door and found Professor Snape sitting behind a desk grading papers with a red quill.  
  
Snape looked at Harry in surprise as if not suspecting him there so soon.  
  
"You did very well today Potter but I have some news for you."  
  
Harry wasn't expecting the compliment but sat down and listened to his Potion Master.  
  
"I have found out that Voldemort wants you to work with him."  
  
Harry already knew that.  
  
"I know," he said.  
  
"What you don't know is why. He wants to use you. He thinks that while working with you he will be able to find out your weaknesses. After that he will use the information and try and kill you. I know that one of your weaknesses is that you aren't a fully trained wizard yet but hopefully bye the time his plan goes into action you will have graduated.  
  
"But I don't want to be a.." and Harry suddenly stopped his sentence realizing what he about to say and ran out of the room. He could vaguely hear Snape calling after him but he ignored him. He had to go see Dumbledore.  
  
He bust into Dumbledore's office in tears.  
  
"What is wrong Harry? Have a seat."  
  
Harry sat down across from the Headmaster without saying a word. He just cried softly.  
  
After several minutes passed Harry had stopped crying and was fiddling with his thumbs.  
  
"Now Harry, what happened?" Professor Dumbledore asked sweetly.  
  
"Snape told me Voldemort's plan. He told me that even though I was trusted he is going to use my weaknesses and kill me after he is done with me. Then he said that hopefully I will be out of school by the time he is done with me so I am ready. I thought to myself that I don't want to spend the rest of my time being a trusted deatheater. I don't want to be a tool. I haven't even figured out any of his weaknesses!"  
  
When Harry finished talking he was almost out of breath.  
  
"Well Harry, there is a way you can prevent that. Don't be a death eater. Stop going to the meetings. You know he can not hurt you when you are in the castle walls or when you are with the Dursley's. You are protected.  
  
"Then how come almost every year I have crossed paths with him during the school term?" Harry said rudely.  
  
"I know you have but this is far more dangerous. He will lure you in and you won't be able to get out. Those times were different. You were not on his side."  
  
"But I am not on his side!" Harry yelled.  
  
"But he thinks you are," Dumbledore pointed out.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say at that. If he stopped being a deatheater then Voldemort would hunt him down. It was a weird realization even though he knew Voldemort tried to kill him every other year. If he stopped being a deatheater then all this was for nothing. Getting hit with Cruico, cloning and killing Dudley's clone and putting everyone in danger was all for nothing.  
  
He also thought if he did stop being a deatheater and going to the meetings then he would take people out of danger and himself as well. He just wanted revenge so bad.  
  
"I know this is hard for you Harry but you don't need to be a spy. We already have one."  
  
"But that isn't the only reason I am doing this. It is also to get revenge".  
  
"Harry you know that revenge isn't the best way of thinking."  
  
Harry knew it was wrong just to be doing this out of revenge.  
  
"Ok," said Harry softly. "I will stop."  
  
Harry meant it too. He would stop so he wouldn't be in more danger then he already was in. He went back to the common room to find his friends. He told them about it and they couldn't be happier.  
  
I know this chapter was probably a little bit weird but it is just something I thought I would add. Hope you liked it and please keep reviewing! 


	12. Fainting Harry

Disclaimer- I do not own anything but the plot, blah blah blah.  
  
A/N- Thank you ginnygal and all you other reviewers. I was thinking about putting this story on hold until I read your reviews. And here is the next chapter!  
  
Fainting Harry  
  
Harry was called the next day and was very tempted to go but remembered his promise. Harry felt very week and while in potions he fainted.  
  
Harry and Blaise were working on a potion while Snape was practically breathing down is neck. Harry suddenly felt dizzy and couldn't see. He heard everyone gasp and then fainted right on his desk with his head on a puddle of a spilt potion.  
  
Snape walked over to Harry and looked at him.  
  
"Miss Granger, Go get Madame Pomphrey right now," said Snape.  
  
Moments later Madame Pomphrey and had help and dragged Harry to the hospital wing.  
  
After five minutes Dumbledore was sitting on Harry's bed listening to Madame Pomphrey.  
  
"He fainted because of stress. I think he is thinking to hard or worried about something," she explained.  
  
"Yes and he would be," stated the Headmaster.  
  
About an hour later Harry began to stir. He awoke realizing where he was and that the Headmasters eyes were upon him.  
  
"Harry," he said. "You fainted in potions. Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"Not really," Harry explained. "I remember thinking about the mark and how Voldemort called when I felt dizzy and sleepy. Next thing I know I am in here."  
  
"He called you?"  
  
"I should have never gotten that stupid mark," he mumbled under his breath but Dumbledore seemed to have heard him.  
  
"Harry, you did what you thought was best."  
  
"No I didn't. I did it for revenge. I did it for all the wrong reasons."  
  
"Well at least you know that now." "Its too late. I already have the mark."  
  
"But you decided to stop. That takes courage and bravery. You are doing the right thing."  
  
"For who?"  
  
Dumbledore seemed surprised at the question.  
  
"For you Harry. You are safe and that matters a lot."  
  
"What about Sirius? He isn't safe. I never told you the other reason I became a deatheater."  
  
"Why is that?" asked Dumbledore softly.  
  
"I did it to honor Sirius."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
Harry began to cry softly.  
  
"Harry, I think we've talked about this enough for one day. You need to tell me when he calls. I already know because Professor Snape tells me but come to me any way. I know you are probably tempted to go."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say.  
  
"Is there anyway I can get rid of the mark on my arm?"  
  
"I am afraid not but there is a way to disguise it so no one else sees it. We can do the spell a little later when you are feeling well."  
  
"There is no one who knows how I am feeling. I wish I could talk to someone that did," Harry said but not rudely.  
  
"Ahh, How wrong you are Mr. Potter," exclaimed the Headmaster with a slight grin on his face. "Professor Snape knows exactly what you are going through."  
  
Harry groaned and rolled over on his side. He knew Snape would not want to talk to him. Dumbledore would probably force him to talk with Harry.  
  
Dumbledore let out a small chuckle. "I know you dislike Professor Snape as do many students but he does know what you are going through. Shall I fetch him?" he asked.  
  
"Snape won't want to talk to me professor."  
  
Dumbledore laughed again and set out of the hospital wing to find Professor Snape.  
  
Dumbledore found him erasing the chalkboard magically and greeted the Potions master.  
  
"Hello Severus."  
  
"Hello Albus. What do you need? This must be about Potter fainting in my class."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Why did he faint?" asked the slimy haired professor. He is stressed and nervous. He didn't go yesterday when Voldemort called him. He needs someone to talk to him. You are the only person who knows who is going through. He is up at the hospital wing."  
  
Snape groaned as he followed the headmaster to the Hospital wing. They walked in and found Harry staring up at the ceiling. When he saw Snape he moaned and buried his face into the pillow.  
  
"I will leave you too alone, said Dumbledore trying not to laugh. Harry you should be well enough to comedown to the great hall for dinner in an hour.  
  
Harry waved goodbye with his head still buried into the pillow and Snape sat down in a chair next to Harry's bed.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry greeted him with a small grunt but didn't pick his head up.  
  
Snape gave him a deathly glare but Harry didn't see. He rolled over and propped his head up.  
  
"The Headmaster told me why you fainted and sent me up here."  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"You are not being a deatheater anymore are you?" said Snape pretending to care.  
  
"Was he mad that I didn't come?" asked Harry.  
  
"Very."  
  
Harry groaned and turned over once again.  
  
"He didn't think you would leave so soon," he continued. He was furious. In fact I haven't seen him thins mad since the time he didn't kill you at the Tri wizard tournament." Snape did not tell Harry that Voldemort was planning on killing him any way he could. Voldemort had told the other deatheaters that Harry would suffer as well as all his friends and the people he loved. Snape knew they were ok as long as they were in the castle. Remus was brought to stay at the castle after he told Dumbledore what happened.  
  
"Harry I know how you are feeling."  
  
Harry turned over at this remark.  
  
"I am stressed many times because I am forced to be a spy, he said cringing at the fact that he just admitted it to Harry.  
  
"You are?"  
  
Snape nodded. I must go Harry but you can talk to me sometimes. I know it is hard.  
  
Snape walked out in disgust at what he just said. He knew he had to say that because it was true. He was the only person who knew how Harry felt and it was terrible. He disliked Harry but he didn't hate him.  
  
A/N- I seriously did not want to stop writing this chapter. I really like this chapter. It is weird writing about Snape not being mean but it is sort of fun. I am off to write another chapter but I hope you liked this one! 


	13. Wormtail and Rimpalio

Disclaimer- I do not own anything but the plot, blah blah blah.  
  
Wormtail and Rimpalio ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning Harry was feeling a lot better physically, but not emotionally. He stared up at the ceiling in the hospital wing for a while just thinking.  
  
He had to get out. He wanted to run away so this would all be over. Suddenly Harry realized what he was thinking and was shocked. 'What is happening to me,' he thought to himself.  
  
Harry didn't stop thinking. He wanted to go someplace where no one would find him. He didn't want to deal with this anymore. He wanted it to be all over. Harry decided he would leave.  
  
Harry snuck up to his room and grabbed his invisibility cloak and his firebolt. He put on the cloak and made his way towards the main entrance. He planted himself on the broom and headed out. He wasn't sure where he was going. He thought he could probably go to the shrieking shack.  
  
Harry had to be careful he wasn't seen. Harry didn't know it but Filtch had seen Harry left. He called after Harry but he was to deep in thought to hear. He kept flying trying to forget about his past as he made his way towards the shrieking shack.  
  
He got there within 20 minutes and sat down and took off his cloak. It was very dark and lonely in the shack. He decided to wait out the day and figure out what to do in the morning. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Filtch ran to Professor Dumbledore immediately and told him the news that Harry flew away. Dumbledore told Snape and Lupin immediately.  
  
"Where could he have gone?" asked Remus.  
  
"Probably to find the godfather of his," Snape said sarcastically. "Who knows how crazy this boy has become.  
  
He stopped talking once he saw the look Dumbledore was giving him.  
  
"I will check the map," said the werewolf as he ran out of the Headmasters office.  
  
"What map," Dumbledore asked but Remus was already gone.  
  
5 minutes later Lupin came back with a saddened expression.  
  
"He isn't on the Hogwarts grounds."  
  
Dumbledore sighed and said, "Get Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` Harry was sitting down on a step munching on some acid pops when he heard a knock. Harry was confused. He opened the door very slowly and found a short fat little man with a grin on his face and his wand pointed at Harry.  
  
"Stupefy!" yelled Harry as a green light shot out of his wand and missed Wormtail.  
  
Harry dodged a spell and hit Wormtail with a stupefy curse once again.  
  
Harry was confused. Why was it so easy?  
  
Harry couldn't think straight. He tied Peter down and grabbed his broom.  
  
He flew straight towards Hogwarts and finally made it towards the ground. He was running towards the Headmaster office to tell Dumbledore that he had Wormtail when he rammed straight into none other than the Headmaster himself.  
  
Harry fell over and looked up at Dumbledore who was smiling slightly.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore began but was cut off.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew is tied up in the Shrieking Shack!" Harry screamed.  
  
Dumbledore raised and eyebrow at this.  
  
"Harry I will see to that but you go and wait in my office for me."  
  
Harry sighed but did as he was told. He looked back to three aurors pop in.  
  
Harry wanted to run away but he had to come back. He had to inform the headmaster about Peter.  
  
Harry sat down on a comfortable chair in the Headmasters office.  
  
Fawkes swooped in on Harry shoulder and began to sing. Harry watched in awe.  
  
10 minutes later Dumbledore arrived.  
  
"He got away."  
  
Harry sighed and looked down at his feet not making eye contact with his Headmaster.  
  
"He knew you had left. He probably was in his animagus form as he watched you leave."  
  
Harry said nothing but was quite disappointed.  
  
"Harry why did you leave. You could have been killed or worse." Harry knew the dangers the whole time. He ran away to keep his friends out of danger.  
  
Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Harry, please talk to me."  
  
"I wanted to get away," Harry muttered softly.  
  
"Harry you put yourself in a lot of danger."  
  
I know but for some reason I didn't care. When I left all I was thinking about was getting away from it all and wanting it to be over. Not life itself of course but everything else."  
  
The headmaster nodded. "And," he prompted.  
  
"I wasn't thinking."  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore started. "You were under a spell."  
  
Harry was shocked. He looked up at the old mans face witch couldn't be more serious.  
  
There is a spell called Rimpalio, which makes you go somewhere where the enemy wants. While on this spell you go without thinking to a dangerous destination where you become in grave danger.  
  
"Well I cam back," Harry said questioningly.  
  
"When you put Peter in a bind the spell wore off.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say.  
  
"Who put the spell on me?" he asked.  
  
"My guess is Wormtail himself."  
  
A/N- Okay this chapter was a bit confusing. To sum it all up Harry was put on a curse that made him run away to a place where he was in danger. Luckily Harry managed to put Peter in a bind so the spell wore off. Also I know it was easy for Harry to run away but that was sort of part of the curse. Any more questions just email me. Oh and if u want to get an email telling u when I update put it in the review along with your email address. I do update pretty much everyday though. Thank u ginnygal189 and ears91 for your ongoing support. You keep me writing! (Yes ginnygal I put you in the spotlight. Three cheers for ginnygal, lol) keep reviewing! Next chapter should be up soon! 


	14. The Marauders Map and Snape’s Chickenlik...

Disclaimer- I do not own anything but the plot, blah blah blah.  
  
The Marauders Map and Snape's Chicken-like Qualities!  
  
Harry jumped up at the thought of Wormtail putting a curse on him. He hadn't thought of that.  
  
"Well we have to catch him. Next time I will use my map to see if he is here."  
  
Harry talked very fast and the headmaster could barely make out what he was saying. He did hear something about a map though. The same map the Lupin in fact was talking about earlier.  
  
"Harry, slow down a second," advised Dumbledore. "I heard you say a map?"  
  
Harry turned red. He forgot that he didn't know about the marauders map. He tried to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah," Harry quickly said. "Anyway-"  
  
"What map is this?" Dumbledore cut him off."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't want to tell the Headmaster about the map that his dad and his group made. Harry just looked up at Dumbledore with an innocent look.  
  
"Oh it is just a map of Hogwarts."  
  
Professor Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.  
  
"May I see it? I did not know such map existed. Please go get it," said the headmaster.  
  
Harry left the office to go to his dormitory to retrieve the map. He really didn't want to show it to Dumbledore yet. He soon grabbed it and decided what he was going to do. In five minutes he was back in the office he was previously in.  
  
"Um.er.I don't think it is working for some reason," Harry said as he handed the blank piece of parchment to the older man.  
  
Harry hoped that Dumbledore would not guess that he was not telling the truth.  
  
Dumbledore looked suspicious and said "Reveal yourself to Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Harry was shocked. How did the Headmaster know how it worked? Harry was doomed.  
  
The Parchment replied:  
  
Professor Dumbledore got the map. What a shame. At least he doesn't know how to use it. -prongs  
  
Oh come on Prongs, it is professor Dumbledore we are talking about. We have to let him see it. What if we get expelled? -Moony  
  
What if he has it after we are expelled or already have graduated? -Padfoot  
  
Don't be stupid. Just reveal yourself. -Wormtail  
  
Dumbledore was watching the parchment curiously when suddenly all the writing disappeared and a map appeared.  
  
"Ahh, I see the Marauders have given you the map. I know you knew how to use it," Dumbledore told Harry.  
  
"Well you see. er.um." Harry stuttered as he tried to explain about telling him it didn't work.  
  
"Don't worry about it Harry. How long ago did you receive this map?"  
  
"In my third year."  
  
"Who gave it to you?" Dumbledore asked curiously.  
  
Harry went red once again but didn't say anything.  
  
"Don't worry about it Harry." Dumbledore whispered after seeing the look on Harry's face. "This could come in handy. You may hold on to this but I want you to look out for peter."  
  
Harry nodded and thanked him then left. He was so tired. So much happened that day.  
  
The next morning Ron and Seamus were talking.  
  
"Harry we are going to play a prank on Snape but we want to know what to do," whispered Ron.  
  
Harry was still thinking about last night's conversation with Professor Dumbledore but then smiled.  
  
"I have the perfect idea," said Harry with an evil grin.  
  
"What is it?" asked Seamus.  
  
"Well here is what we do," said Harry as he broke off in a whisper. Harry had so much on his mind that he thought a little bit of fun might do some good for him.  
  
Suddenly they all starting laughing.  
  
"That is a great idea mate"  
  
Harry left and snuck into the potions classroom. He stole a bottle of potion that was exactly what Harry wanted and slipped it into his cloak. Then Harry made his way toward the kitchen and tickeled the pear to get in.  
  
He saw Dobby making breaking.  
  
"Hello Dobby," Harry greeted.  
  
"Harry Potter sir, what can dobby do for you?"  
  
"I need a favor. I need you to slip the contents of this potion into Professor Snapes drink."  
  
Harry gave dobby a yellow sock and looked down at Dobby.  
  
Dobby gave him a confused look but nodded.  
  
Harry left to meet for breakfast in the great hall.  
  
He saw Seamus and Ron and Hermione and suddenly started laughing.  
  
"I guess that means you did it mate?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Yes I did," said Harry still laughing.  
  
"Did what?" Hermione yelled.  
  
"You will see," Seamus told her.  
  
The four watched Snape sit down at the head table trying not to laugh. Snape unfortuanatly saw the four staring at them and they suddenly looked away. They watched, as the food appeared just waiting for Snape to take a sip of his drink. Then he did.  
  
Snape's Hair started to turn white and his arms sprouted feathers. Then Snape stood up and started pecking at his food. Snape looked confused but couldn't stop.  
  
The four started to laugh so hard they fell off their chair. Snape saw them but couldn't stop pecking at his food.  
  
Soon the whole table was laughing and the other house tables were laughing. Even most of the Slytherins were laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Dumbledore waved his wand at Severus and Snape sat down.  
  
"POTTER, WEASLEY, GRANGER, FINNEGAN!!!!!!" Snape yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
The four stopped laughing and walked up to the head table. They looked scared and they tried not to laugh.  
  
The whole school was watching as the four made their way up looking both scared and amused.  
  
"You did this!" screamed Snape.  
  
They didn't say anything.  
  
"Go to the dungeons now!"  
  
The four walked out of the great hall with all eyes on them. When they got out they started to laugh. Everybody but Hermione that is.  
  
"What if we get expelled?" Hermione yelled.  
  
We wont get expelled for a silly prank. Besides you weren't even involved.  
  
"Then why am I out here with you lot?" she screamed even louder.  
  
Sorry Mione. We should have never told you about it. The reason he knows its us was because we were staring at him and we laughed first," apologized Harry.  
  
They made there way to the dungeons and waited outside the door. Snape soon appeared.  
  
I wish I could expel you but the Headmaster decided that he wants to deal with you lot, Snape hissed with fury in his voice.  
  
When they got to the Headmasters office 10 minutes later they saw the old wizard sitting on a chair behind a big table. Apparently he has left breakfast early.  
  
The four sat down in separate chairs awaiting their punishment.  
  
"May I say something?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes." I wasn't involved with this at all. I promise I just found out when it happened."  
  
The other three rolled their eyes but nodded.  
  
"Ok Hermione. You may go." Dumbledore said.  
  
Hermione left leaving the three in the office.  
  
"Well, whose ideas was this?"  
  
Harry decided to take all the blame and spoke up.  
  
"It was all my idea. They had nothing to do with it either. I just told them about it when I sat down. They really shouldn't be punished," said Harry with his face getting redder and redder as he spoke.  
  
Dumbledore looked surprised and grinned a little. "Is this true?"  
  
The two looked at Harry and nodded guiltily and left.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter, what do you have to say for yourself? Professor Snape is very mad right now."  
  
Harry looked at the ground not knowing what to say.  
  
"Since he is so mad I told him I would handle your punishment. I know you would not be able to handle one of Snape's punishments at this time."  
  
Harry looked grateful.  
  
"Sir, it was just a harmless prank."  
  
"Harry I know students play pranks on the potion master but this one got out of hand. It was also easy to suspect who did it because you were laughing so hard."  
  
Harry grinned guiltily.  
  
"Well I guess you punishment is we have to continue occlumency lessons in my office 4 days a week."  
  
Harry groaned. "But I thought you said I didn't need them anymore?"  
  
Well that was when you went to the deatheater meetings and were trusted. Now you certainly are not trusted. Be in my office tomorrow at 7.  
  
Harry went back to his common room and got the things he needed and went to his class. He had potions.  
  
A/N Well I know this chapter was pretty long but I just wanted to add some humor to the story. I hope you don't mind! ( Next Harry goes to Potions to see the one he just pulled a prank on! What will happen? 


	15. Occlumency Lessons

Harry arrived at potions and sat down. Snape was giving Harry one of his death glares and Harry stared right back.  
  
Harry tried to get threw the potions class smoothly but all together he had lost 75 house points in just one class.  
  
Harry got threw the rest of the morning classes smoothly. He met up with Ron, Hermione and Seamus at lunch though.  
  
"Harry, I can't believe you covered for us," said Seamus apologetically.  
  
"Thanks a lot mate. We owe you one."  
  
Harry said it wasn't a problem and started to eat. He couldn't help to notice that Snape's eyes were on him. Harry left quickly.  
  
Soon before Harry knew it he had to go to Occlumency lessons. He didn't want to because he didn't want to reveal memories to Dumbledore. 'At least it was better then revealing them to Snape,' thought Harry.  
  
"Ahh Mr. Potter, time for occlumency lesson. I am sure you know how it goes."  
  
Dumbledore raised his wand and said the magic words.  
  
Soon Harry began seeing all his old memories rushing back. He saw Cedric get killed, Cho kiss Harry for the first time, Snape yelling at Harry to get out, then older memories like Dudley chases Harry with a pit-bull and throwing cans at him. Soon he saw Sirius fall into the Veil. Harry forgot to try and clear his mind. His memories were taking over. Soon he opened his eyes to see that he was lying on the floor crying as Dumbledore looked down at him in sympathy.  
  
"Well Harry, I see that you saw some of your of memories that were not so pleasant."  
  
Harry stood up but fell back down and grabbed his stomach.  
  
Standing up again Harry said, "I need to keep going. I need to clear my mind.  
  
Harry, if you want to help clear your mind there is an easier way. Think of happy thoughts. They have to be very happy or else it won't work.  
  
Harry was shocked that Snape didn't tell him this before but nodded.  
  
"Lets continue Professor." Once again Harry was reliving a couple memories.  
  
First he watched as he was locked in the cupboard under the stairs and being teased by Dudley. Harry thought real hard about a good though. He couldn't think of any. His mind was trying so hard to think of one really happy thought but he couldn't. Soon Harry was again opening his eyes while on the floor looking up at his Professor.  
  
"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I tried so hard to think of a happy thought or memory but I just couldn't. I don't know why."  
  
Dumbledore frowned and looked like he was about to shed tears.  
  
"Harry what about thinking about the girl I saw you kiss? Cho?"  
  
Harry frowned remembering that they broke up. It was a hard breakup too.  
  
Dumbledore realized that idea was no good. "How about thinking that Hermione and Ron will always be with you. They have always been loyal and by your side.  
  
Harry nodded and grinned. He was ready to try again.  
  
This time Harry had started to see Dudley and his gang chasing him but he quickly remembered his best friends. They were the trio and they always would be. They're there for each other, Always.  
  
Harry suddenly found himself looking at Dumbledore.  
  
"Well done Harry. I think that is enough for tonight," said Dumbledore who was truly proud.  
  
Harry was just about to leave when he heard his professor calling him.  
  
"Oh Harry, I forgot that I have to talk to you."  
  
Harry turned around and sat down looking at the old man.  
  
Harry, You have been accepted in the order of the phoenix.  
  
Harry grew a big smile on his face. He didn't know what to say. He thought he was the order members thought that he was too young. Apparently not.  
  
"Harry, we have meetings once a month and more if needed. You may get out of school for these and the next meeting is in 2 and a half weeks.  
  
Harry beamed at the thought of being accepted. He could really help them out and he could do something to honor Sirius that wasn't as bad as becoming a spy.  
  
Harry nodded not knowing what else to say. He was very happy and the Professor knew it.  
  
A/n- I hope you like this chapter. Thank you so much ginnygal and all my other faithful reviewers. I cant thank you enough for reading my story! In the next chapter there will be a bit of humor. Note that this wont turn into a humor fic but since I love to read humor I wanted to add a little bit to Harry's sad life. The next chapter will probably be up by tonight because I want to get started on my really cool idea! hehehe 


	16. The Lists

The List  
  
Harry woke up refreshed and found Hedwig pecking on the head of his bed. She was carrying a thick and what looked to be heavy box.  
  
Harry read the note and said.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
George and I were bored one day so we decided to write a list of sure-fire ways to annoy the Smelly Professor Snape. I hope you do the list. Oh and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to do number one! Remember to do them in order! Let us know how it turns out.  
  
Fred and George  
  
Harry laughed and took a piece of paper out of the box. In the box there were almost 1000 pieces of paper that all had the same writing on it.  
  
Ten Ways to Annoy Snape  
  
Tell him you need to tell him something then do a raspberry on his face. **Note** Drink a whole bottle of mouthwash after complete!!!!! Ewww greasy professor germs.  
  
Paint his door Gryffindor colors  
  
At the end of class walk up to him and make a fish face. Suck in your cheeks and flap your fingers. Run like heck!  
  
When you have to go to the bathroom tell him you need to tinkle-winkle-ha- ha  
  
Call out his name in class. When he responds throw him a bar of soap  
  
Ask him when there is a full moon and pretend like you are a werewolf howling to the moon.  
  
"Boxers or Briefs"  
  
"What color?"  
  
When he comes over to look at your potion. Don't look at him but smack his arm. Then say, "Sorry I thought it was a bug."  
  
Post many copies of this list everywhere including on his door. If you are truly daring post it on his back Harry laughed as he read what the twins had sent him. He took one copy of it and put the rest of them in his trunk. He went down to the Great Hall to see Hermione and Ron already sitting down. He glanced at Snape who was smoothing his hair like it would help the grease go away and he quickly sat down and showed the paper he had just read to his friends.  
  
After a minute Harry said, "So are we going to do them?"  
  
Ron Smiled and said he couldn't wait.  
  
Hermione frowned but after reading it a couple times she agreed. They agreed that Ron would do the first, second and ninth. Hermione would do the second, forth and the tenth one and Harry would do the others. It was Ron's turn first. He had to blow a raspberry on Snape's face.  
  
Ewwwww, DO I have to? Will I live to even tell you guys what happened?" Ron asked in disgust.  
  
"We will have lots of mouthwash with us Ron so don't worry," said Harry holding back a laugh.  
  
Hermione decided to slip away now and paint Snape's door.  
  
10 minutes later Hermione came back with a satisfied look on her face.  
  
Now it was time to do the raspberry thing. They went to potions and heard Snape muttering about a red and gold door. Soon Ron raised his hand and told Snape he needed to tell him something.  
  
He went closer and closer to Snape and soon gave him a loud raspberry. Harry and Hermione were laughing. The Gryffindor were almost falling out of there seats laughing and you could hear the Slytherins saying "ewwwwwww" and "yuck" Ron was doing the same thing and ran out of the classroom.  
  
The class did not go smoothly that day. Hermione did manage to ask Snape if she could go tinkle-winkle-ha-ha but Snape disgustingly said no. After class Harry and Hermione went to find Ron.  
  
They found him in the common room staring at the fire.  
  
"What happened Ron, That was great!" praised Harry.  
  
"I got detention for a week from Dumbledore. He caught me running in the hall and made me tell him why."  
  
"Sorry Ron," said Hermione. "It's okay, At least I don't have detention with Snape. It is with Dumbledore. I think it is at the same time as your occlumency lessons Harry. I don't know why but I think I am going to be there."  
  
Harry looked confused.  
  
"Well we managed to do at least the first three of the list and I will still hang up the other ones around the school," Harry said.  
  
The next morning the hole common room could hear Snape yelling. He had apparently found the lists hung up all over the place. There was one every 20 feet throughout Hogwarts. Harry put them up before he went to bed.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron laughed and ran to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
A/N- I know this chapter is ...interesting. I just wanted to add some more un-needed humor. I hope this chapter is ok. I was going to write more but I really don't want this to become a humor fic. Please review. Oh and we will get back to the plot in the next chapter. I hope that's ok!! 


	17. Order of the Pheonix

A/N- Sorry I forgot to add the chapter title and authors note to the last chapter. Here we go! Oh and please tell me in your reviews any ideas you may have. Do u think I should end the story soon? I was thinking about having maybe 23 chapters or so. Let me know what you think!  
  
Disclaimer-You should know bye now.it is the 17th chapter after all.  
  
Order of the Phoenix ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry woke up the next day feeling refreshed. He walked down to the common room and saw that he was up early. No one else was up so he decided to go to the great hall and wait.  
  
Today was the day that the order of the phoenix meeting met. He was allowed to be excused from school after lunch until the end of the day. With all that has been happening with Harry like detention and Occlumency lessons Harry forgot to tell Ron and Hermione that he was in the order.  
  
Harry waited for about an hour as people started to file in for breakfast. Ron and Hermione soon sat next to Harry.  
  
"Whuf uf Arry?" asked Ron with a mouthful of Pumpkin pastries in his mouth.  
  
"Did you say what's up?"  
  
"Jes," Ron replied.  
  
"Guess what you guys."  
  
"What?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I was so busy that I forgot to tell you I have been excepted in the order. My first meeting is today after lunch!"  
  
"That's great Harry, I can't believe you didn't tell us," said Hermione.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, Harry will tell us everything. Right mate?"  
  
Harry nodded but he wasn't actually sure what the answer would be to that.  
  
The day went bye fairly quick and lunchtime came around soon.  
  
After everyone left the great hall after lunch Harry followed his professors to Dumbledore's office. There they used floo powder to get to Grimmauld place.  
  
Harry sat down at a large table. She saw Tonks, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, and many people he didn't recognize.  
  
"The meeting is now in order," announced the Headmaster.  
  
"What is new with everyone? Tonks"  
  
"Yes Albus?"  
  
"Did you complete the task you were told do to last month?"  
  
"Yes I did. Peter Pettigrew is on the run going from cave to cave. Apparently Voldemort ordered Pettigrew to leave him. I haven't found out why but he will be coming back soon," Tonks told the group.  
  
"That information will help. Thank you."  
  
Harry did not know how Tonks found out this particular information but she saw Harry's expression she spoke up.  
  
"Albus, Don't you think you should introduce the newest member?"  
  
Albus grinned. "This is Harry Potter which I know everyone knows who that is." Albus chuckled.  
  
"After taking a vote last meeting Harry was decided into the Order."  
  
"What is the most recent plan?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Well Snape, do you know why Pettigrew isn't with Voldemort."  
  
"Yes", hissed Snape. "Pettigrew was supposed to put a spell on Harry. Now that he has been discovered he was told to flee for two weeks. He will be back in three days."  
  
Harry listened contently to the conversations in the meeting. Before he knew it he had found out a lot and the meeting was over.  
  
Everyone started to leave when the Headmaster held Harry back.  
  
"Harry, I know this may be hard for you but you are not to tell mar weasley and Miss Granger about what goes on in the order. They will one day join the order if they wish but not yet. They are not ready to know what goes on. I know this was probably not what you were expecting but this was one meeting in which we talked about news. Usually we make up plans but that is for the next meeting in 3 weeks. Harry can I trust you not to tell anyone?"  
  
Harry nodded. He wasn't going to tell his friends anyway. He knew they could handle it but the order was secret after all. Dumbledore must have a good reason for not wanting them to join.  
  
Harry used the floo powder once again and found himself in his headmaster's office. It was late and he went straight to his dormitory and fell asleep. The other boys were already asleep and snoring.  
  
A/N- I hope you liked this chapter! It was fun to write! I have lots of ideas and I will have a chapter or two up by tomorrow. Please review! 


	18. A Hint?

A/N- this story should have about 3 more chapters give or take one or two. I might have a sequel but not many people are reading my story. I only have to faithful reviewers that I love but if there is a sequel it will be written after another Harry Potter Story I am going to start. I hope you all read and review that one, which should be up the day this, is done. I think it will be done in less then a week. Anyways.On with the story!  
  
A Hint?  
  
Harry woke up a couple days later in the middle of the night. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He looked for his glasses and found them at his night table. He looked around the room and saw all the boys asleep. Harry was really tired because of more occlumency lessons he had the previous day so he put down his glasses and tried to get in a comfortable position. When he did this he felt something on his feet at the head of the bed.  
  
He looked around for what he felt and saw the marauder map. It was lying on the bed folded up. He unrolled it and what appeared was a dot for everyone. Dumbledore was in his sleeping quarters. He looked to see if Remus was there and he did find him. Remus was running after a dot labeled Wormtail.  
  
Harry jumped out of bed as fast as he could. He grabbed the map and his invisibility cloak and took Ron with him as well.  
  
He ran straight to Dumbledore and said the password. Apparently Dumbledore was asleep so Harry starting yelling his name.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," he yelled  
  
"DUMBLEDORE," Ron screamed even louder.  
  
Ron turned around and saw Dumbledore looking at Harry and Ron standing in his office at 3:00 a.m.  
  
"What do you need boys," the headmaster asked coolly.  
  
Harry was out of breath so he couldn't get the right words out. He shoved the map in his face and managed to tell him to look. He pointed at Wormtail and then Remus.  
  
Dumbledore grabbed his cloak.  
  
"Harry, come with me. Ron stay here and wait for us to come back."  
  
Harry followed Dumbledore out side on the Hogwarts grounds. He looked at the map and saw Wormtail running his way with Remus trailing behind him.  
  
Soon they saw them coming and Wormtail stopped right in his tracks and he transformed into a rat. The same rat in fact that Harry had for many years without knowing it was actually a man in his animagus form.  
  
"Stupefy," yelled Harry and Dumbledore at the same time.  
  
The rat froze. Dumbledore muttered something and before them stood Peter Pettigrew in a bind on the ground.  
  
Remus soon appeared and looked at Wormtail on the ground. No one knew what to say.  
  
"What brings you hear?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"My master sent me hear to get the boy who lived," the short bald binded man stuttered.  
  
Dumbledore and Remus dragged him back to the castle with Harry's wand on him. They put Wormtail in a jail like cell and put a password on it. The cell didn't have any bars like a jail and it didn't have anywhere a rat could go under. It was a tiny white room with one door. After a password was put on it the room was completely sealed.  
  
At least that is what Dumbledore, Remus and Harry thought..  
  
The three went up to Dumbledore's Office to think. Dumbledore went to get Snape to see if he knew anything.  
  
Remus and Harry were thinking when Wormtail appeared in front of them. Harry backed away slowly following Moony. Then if Wormtail appearing in front of them wasn't enough of a surprise the fat little evil man turned into Voldemort right in front of there eyes. 


	19. Battle

A/N- getting closer to the end. Maybe I will stay up really late tonight and finish. Let see this chapter and 2 more chapter after it should do( I have really good ideas for my next story!  
  
Transformation  
  
Harry and Remus looked at Voldemort who was in front of them. They could hear Dumbledore shouted spells to unlock the door, which Voldemort apparently had locked.  
  
"It was you the whole time!" yelled Harry.  
  
"No, No. It was me just this night. I had used polyjuice potion to transform into my dear deatheater which lucky for me has just worn off.  
  
Harry and Remus held up there wands disgusted at was before them.  
  
"Time to battle young Potter. Time to join me."  
  
Voldemort then knocked out Remus who landed in the corner. Fawkes started to heal immediately.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" yelled Harry.  
  
He blocked it and turned to Harry.  
  
"Avada Keda."  
  
"Avada Kadavra" yelled Dumbledore who ran in just in time.  
  
A green beam shot out at Voldemort and hit him in the shoulder. Voldemort screamed.  
  
"Next time Potter, you wont have this old man as protecting you," he yelled vanishing into green smoke.  
  
Remus now healed with the help of Fawkes ran over to Harry and the headmaster.  
  
"What was that all about," he asked.  
  
Harry then fainted and Dumbledore caught him before he hit the hard ground.  
  
"What a night," Dumbledore muttered.  
  
Harry awoke in the Hospital wing. He didn't know where he was or when it was. He sat up and saw Dumbledore and Moony looking over him.  
  
So many questions came into Harry's mind.  
  
Why did he use polyjuice potion? Why did Remus know to come? How did Voldemort escape the room that was very much locked.  
  
Harry was about to speak when he heard Dumbledore talking to him.  
  
"Ahh Harry, you are up. You must have a lot of questions"  
  
Harry nodded and the Headmaster and Lupin sat down on Harry's bed.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked not really remembering what happened after Voldemort appeared.  
  
"Harry, just before Voldemort was about to use the Avada Kedavra curse on you I did the same thing to him. Because he was so powerful it didn't make him die but it did make him very weak."  
  
"What about the prophecy?"  
  
"Harry, I am afraid that the prophecy will still live on due to the fact the Voldemort isn't dead but weak."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He was surprised this all happened so suddenly. Just yesterday he and Ron were playing wizard's chess and talking about girls.  
  
"What happened to Ron?"  
  
"Mr. Weasley was told by Professor Snape to go back to his dormitory which was something I told him to do as well. He and Miss Granger are safe although they are worried about you. They wanted to visit but Poppy wont let them just yet." Harry thought he saw Dumbledore grin.  
  
Harry was about to ask something else but Dumbledore started to talk again.  
  
"Harry, Voldemort used polyjuice potion to transform into Peter Pettigrew to come into the school to get you. He would not have been able to do that if he couldn't turn into a rat form. I found this all out from Severus just two hours ago."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"How did he escape the room?"  
  
"That am not sure but Voldemort is too powerful to obtain the boundaries of the charm I cast on the room."  
  
Harry did not know what to say still until he remembered something.  
  
"I found a map at the head of my bed."  
  
A/N- I hope you all like and understand this chapter! I WILL FINISH THIS STORY TONIGHT!!!!!!!! 


	20. Lupin, The Last Marauder

A/N- Last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed my story! Read author not at end of story!  
  
Lupin, The Last Marauder  
  
"Oh the map," Remus finally spoke up.  
  
Well you see that was my doing. I had a feeling that Wormtail was around. Werewolf senses are very good and I know what that little Rat smells like." Remus got angrier and angrier as that sentence went on.  
  
"Remus, calmed down and continue please." Dumbledore said sweetly.  
  
"Sorry, like I was saying. I sensed Wormtail. I smelled that horrible git. I had to make sure I was right before doing anything stupid. I then remembered the Marauders map and I knew I had to get in Harry's dormitory. I knew the password and when I found the map I saw Wormtail running out of the forbidden forest and onto the grounds. I rolled up the map and forgot to put it away and took off to find my old friend," Remus explained as he emphasized the word old.  
  
"What happened?" asked Harry shocked at what he had just heard/  
  
"Well I found Wormtail who was running bye the lake. I got closer to him ready to fight him but he took off. He didn't see me though. Next thing I know you two put him in a bind."  
  
"I can't believe such a simple spell worked." Harry commented.  
  
"Well Harry, sometimes the most simple spell works better than a complicated one," the headmaster said wisely.  
  
Harry knew the conversation had ended. He was about to agree when one more thing was bothering him.  
  
"Am I going to have to kill him next year? I am not ready."  
  
"Harry, next year you will be trained. You will be trained everyday until you know the spells perfectly and you will be ready. The good side will win," Dumbledore told him.  
  
With that the old man and Moony left. Just as Harry was about to turn over and fall asleep he saw his two best friends coming in with sincere expressions of sympathy.  
  
"Hello mate. How are you doing?"  
  
"Are you okay Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded and told them everything. He told them of Wormtail turning into Voldemort and the room and just everything.  
  
"Why did you faint Harry?" Hermione asked questioningly.  
  
"I think because of the shock I was in. I don't remember too well but I also might have gotten hit with a minor spell. How long have I been here?"  
  
"Well Harry, It is almost the end of school. You have been asleep for a couple of weeks. Maybe the curse you were hit bye was stronger then you thought."  
  
Harry groaned. He knew that he would be back at his Uncle and Aunts house locked up in a room with hardly anything to live on.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione talked a bit more before Harry finally took some dreamless sleep potion and fell asleep immediately.  
  
The next thing Harry knew he was boarding the Hogwarts express. He, Ron and Hermione talked all the way home and when Harry got off the train many hours later he saw his aunt and uncle and his pudgy cousin who looked to have gained quite a bit of pounds.  
  
'Oh joy,' Harry thought. 'This is going to be a long summer.'  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
END  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
A/N- Check authors note on next page 


End file.
